


multiples

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: “You know, when most people say they want to spice things up in the bedroom, they don’t usually mean this.”Tony shifted where he sat on the bed, suddenly very aware about how naked he was as Stephen stopped what he was doing to stare at him. All three of them.





	multiples

**Author's Note:**

> there is one new spell that Stephen uses in IW that he uses in the comics that I knew I had to incorporate into a smut fic the INSTANT I saw it. Expect mostly pwp's from me, the ironstrange tag severely needs more smut, and with a character with as many abilities as stephen... the possibilities are endless.
> 
> fair warning, i use feminine terms for stephen's genitalia and the words cunt and pussy are used in this fic. if that makes you dysphoric/uncomfortable, please be careful reading! 
> 
> kudos and comments = ♡♡♡ my endless gratitude and more fics from me ♡♡♡

“You know, when most people say they want to spice things up in the bedroom, they don’t usually mean this.”

Tony shifted where he sat on the bed, suddenly very aware about how naked he was as Stephen stopped what he was doing to stare at him. All three of them.

The Stephen behind him ran a trembling hand over his chest, drawing circles with his fingertips in silence. The other one standing beside the bed, adjusting his strap-on, only laughed. Tony darted his eyes and only just noticed that Stephen had deliberately picked the  _ purple _ dildo this time, knowing it was his personal favorite. The Stephen sitting in front of them on the other side of the room, the real one and the only one wearing clothes, crossed his legs and raised his eyebrows, looking mostly unperturbed. “You were the one who implied it in the first place.”

He wasn’t  _ wrong,  _ per se. The first time Tony saw Stephen multiply himself during battle, after they became a couple at least, he joked about how kinky so many of Stephen’s spells could be. Most of them involved tying people up or restraining them. Hell, Stephen even told him his former magic teacher and ex-boyfriend used a staff that turned into a magical whip, and used magical leather boots that were  _ attuned  _ to him. He didn’t think much of his comment, Tony said things like that all the time. But the last time they fucked Stephen told him he wanted to try something new, and at the sight of three Stephens surrounding him, Tony feels that he might have agreed to bite more than he could chew. 

Tony stammered, “Yeah, I guess I was, huh?”

The Stephen with the strap-on switched places with the one behind him, and Tony could feel the silicone cock pressing up against him now with no semblance of subtlety about what was going to happen here. The other one, the only Stephen who was completely naked, gave him a soft, reassuring peck. “If you want to stop at any time, you can just say it and the spell will go away in a snap.” 

Strap-on Stephen spoke with a smirk in his voice that Tony couldn’t see. “Don’t worry, he’s just nervous, and Tony Stark isn’t used to being nervous, isn’t that right?

Tony nodded, a bit transfixed in the sight of the figure in front of him that had just spread his legs. Not touching himself, but clearly wet already and watching him intently. 

And yet, the real Stephen was completely unreadable. The only thing that could remotely indicate his interest was the slightly flush in his cheeks, the part of his lips, but both of his copies had that as well. Tony wondered if he felt everything that his clones did or if they had a mind of their own. If anything, the fully naked Stephen was already panting and far gone without even being touched, like the sort of Stephen he would imagine in some sort of horny teenage fantasy. 

He felt a pair of shaking fingers press against his entrance. He was prepared by Stephen before he used the spell and left Tony wondering why the man had taken his sweet ass time pulling him apart, not letting him cum. He’d recovered from that eventually while Stephen’s copies kissed and manhandled him earlier, refusing to touch his cock at the real Stephen’s command. 

He felt two long, thick fingers scissor him open again, making sure he was ready for the sorcerer’s strap-on. Stephen had enchanted it to make it pulse and allow him to feel it, as if Stephen had a cock, and this wasn’t the first time they used it in bed. It was probably his favorite position to be in with Stephen -- bent over and at his mercy, with the man whispering right at his ear. The copy behind him took out his fingers and patted at the side of his hips, signaling that he should spread apart his knees. Tony did as instructed, watching as the Stephen in front of him moved closer and cupped Tony’s face in his hands. “You look so good like this. You almost look hypnotized.”

The other Stephen spoke. “We could try that next time too, if you’d like.”

“I’ll let you do anything to me next time if you just fuck me already.” Tony groaned.

“Use the magic word, Tony.” Naked Stephen reminded him in a sing song voice. 

“Abracadabra?”

“That’s  _ our  _ safe word.”

Tony swallowed, feeling himself slipping further into a headspace he only allowed himself to be in with Stephen. “Please...”

“Please what, Tony?” 

“Please just fuck me.”

Strap-on Stephen obliged. Tony caught himself gasping at the slight burn of his lover’s  slick, silicone cock pushing into him until it was buried to the hilt inside him. Tony went slack-jawed, the copy waited in place while him adjusted himself to the feeling of being full. It was wonderful, and Stephen knew just how to hit every button that would make him fall deeper and deeper. 

A soft voice in front of him made him open his eyes again. It was Stephen’s naked copy, pouting and running his fingers over his cunt, showing Tony just how wet he’d become. “You begged for him but never for me...” 

Tony tried to speak, but just as he almost managed to form a string of words, the other copy started moving. Thrusting their hips at a slow, tantalizing pace, deliberately pulling out almost all the way so Tony could feel the drag of the head of Stephen’s toy. “Stephen, fuck, I--” 

“ _ I think you should give him a helping hand. Or a tongue, don’t you think?” _ He heard inside his head. Great, now Stephen was dirty talking using telepathy. Even the voice inside his head sounded calm and collected, as if mocking Tony’s current state. 

Every single sensory output was being teased right now, he couldn’t focus on more one thing at a time, but he managed to clear his head enough to move his hands and grab at naked Stephen’s thighs. The copy moved along with him, getting closer until his cunt was right in front of Tony’s face, plump and recently shaven, spread apart for Tony to enjoy by two scarred fingers. 

“You’ll have to beg to be able to touch it first.” This Stephen said, as a matter of fact. 

“You want to so badly, don’t you?” Said the other one.

Tony kept trying to speak but it was difficult to answer the he had a thick, fake cock inside of him, continuing to move without any sort of mercy. He groaned, trying to move forward to taste Stephen’s cunt but the copy covered it with his hands just as he got too close, a smile on his face. 

“You have to ask nicely, Anthony.”

“I... Oh, fuck.” Tony felt the head of Stephen’s cock brushing against his prostate. “Please...”

“Please  _ what _ ?”

The copy behind him grabbed at his hair, pulling his head up so he could look into the real Stephen’s eyes. He looked completely undone, apparently he  _ could _ feel everything that his copies did. He was completely undressed save for his pair of briefs, though he had a hand slipped underneath while the other gripped at the side of the arm chair he was sitting on, muscles in his arms tensing as he waited for Tony’s answer. 

The copy behind him spoke, “Go on, Anthony. We’re waiting.”

Once he locked eyes with Stephen, the real Stephen --  _ his _ Stephen -- Tony could feel all self control escape him almost all at once, leaving behind a desperate, trembling mess, surrounded and held by different versions of the man he loved. “Please, let me eat you out. Strange, please.”

With a sharp thrust, he felt his body being pushed forward, face meeting the space between the copy’s legs until finally,  _ finally _ , his lips and tongue taste the hot, wet flesh of Stephen’s pussy. He could already feel the copy’s thighs trembling at it, and he tasted just like the real Stephen. A hand came down between his own thighs to tug at his cock at the rhythm of the other Stephen’s thrusts and it was almost too much and not enough at all. His eyes were tightly shut, trying to focus solely on the feeling of Stephen grinding his clit against his tongue, trembling hands reaching down to tug at his hair and pull his face further, using Tony’s mouth for his pleasure.

The Stephen in front of him whined, overdramatic noises that he only heard in his fantasies and in the man’s most desperate times. He fell with his back against the mattress, spreading his legs further, saying Tony’s full name over and over again. “Anthony.  _ Anthony _ . Yes. Oh, gods.  _ Tony _ .”

Tony felt like he’d been on the verge of cumming since they started. It felt like the Stephen behind him was had his hands all over his chest, teasing at his cock instead of stroking it like he was before, leaving him making the most pathetic sounds and panting against the other Stephen’s cunt, licking at it like an exhausted dog -- he was too far gone to have the energy to do anything properly but back up against the copy’s strap-on in hopes that it would help him cum. 

Out of the corner of his mind he heard the snap of a finger. Suddenly, he was alone on the bed, feeling hollow and touch-starved almost instantly. Tony grinded his hips against the bedsheets for  _ something _ but it wasn’t enough. 

“You did good, Tony. You did so well.” He heard from across the room, a low, shaking voice that was the only sound that could properly calm his nerves. He tilted his head up to meet Stephen’s, who sat beside him on the mattress. “But now it’s my turn.”

Tony groaned, “Are you finally going to let me finish and take a break?”

Stephen smiled as he positioned himself over Tony’s hips, reaching down beneath him to grab at the base of his cock. “Hm, maybe. Or I could just keep you in an endless, horny timeloop.”

The sorcerer sank down easily, already wet enough from watching Stephen had feeling the combined pleasure of fucking Tony and being eaten out by him earlier. Tony groaned at the heat of Stephen’s cunt, a familiar sensation that never seemed to get old. He dug his fingernails into Stephen’s hips, knowing that he wasn’t going to last very long. “I-I don’t think you’re supposed to use an infinity stone for that, baby.”

Stephen threw his head back, giving an experimental buck of his hips.  “Vishanti, I know. Just let me ride you already.”

Tony closed his eyes and allowed Stephen to take charge, as per usual. He felt Stephen’s hands rest against his chest to hold himself steady as he fucked himself on Tony’s cock, letting out the occasional gasp and whimper every time he moved. Tony gripped at Stephen’s thighs and could feel them straining -- the man was slender, but he was stronger than he looked, all that yoga he deliberately did in front of Tony was actually worth something.

Tony’s fingers tightened their grip on Stephen’s skin as the man leaned down to kiss him. Stephen’s hand drifted up to the base of his neck, squeezing it slightly as he spoke less than an inch away from his lips. “Next time, you can watch while I fuck  _ me _ .”

The image alone was just enough to push Tony past the edge, finishing inside Stephen. The sorcerer continued to move, still not satisfied, and guided Tony’s hand over his clit for good measure. Tony moved his thumb in quick circles, just as he knew Stephen liked, finally gaining the upper hand. Or lower hand, technically, as he was still under the sorcerer as he watched the man come undone completely. 

With a sharp gasp, Stephen finished with Tony still inside him, the sight alone enough to almost get Tony hard again. Almost, at least, he was way too exhausted to even think about fucking again right now. They pair groaned in unison as Stephen moved his hips up and Tony pulled out, watching his cum drip down Stephen’s thighs. His eyes locked again with Stephen’s, watching a smirk appear on his face, as per usual. 

With some other complex movement of his hands, Stephen managed to clean the two of them in a blink of an eye, the two of them too lazy and tired to actually go and shower together, then flopped down next to Tony, still panting. 

“Look at you, all efficient and clean.” Tony rolled over on his side to face him, resting his head on the palm of his head. “You good?”

“I’m fine. The spell is more exhausting when I give a copy a part of my consciousness as well, which was why I could only do two without passing out.” Stephen said with a smile. 

“What part of your consciousness did you give to the one that was almost crying when I ate him out?”

“The horny part.”

Tony snorted. “I’m sure that if you could you would’ve made ten copies and could give me the entire sorcerer gangbang special.”

Tony watched Stephen frown ever so slightly, the way he always did when he was deep in thought, which probably met he was considering the possibility of Tony’s idea. 

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard, babe.”

Stephen pouted. “You’re the one who keeps coming up with good ideas.”

“What if we just use that one spell... the Crimson Bands of Chuck E. Cheese or whatever.”

“Cyttorak. And no, that could kill you.”

Tony shrugged. “Hm, yeah... but it would be hot.”

Stephen turned to face his boyfriend, kissing him on the nose. “I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve that I have yet to try out, Anthony.”

Before Tony could even say the words ‘ _ like what’ _ , he felt something slide from between Stephen’s legs to touch his own, feeling something prehensile, thick, slimy and just sudden enough to make Tony recoil back and almost fall off the bed in surprise.

“Was that a fucking  _ tentacle?! _ ”

Stephen simply laughed.


End file.
